Emily
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: SG1 has to deal with a mysterious girl who shows up unexpected at the SGC. Things get complicated Emily finds out she knows someone on SG1. REWRITTEN! Complete! SJish
1. Chapter 1

Title: Emily

Summary: SG1 has to deal with a mysterious girl who shows up unexpectedly at the SGC. Things get complicated Emily finds out she knows one of SG1...

Setting: Late season seven.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Rating. This fic is rated T for safety, I'd say more like K +

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights whatsoever to the TV show 'Stargate SG-1.' That show and all related indicia are copyright MGM/UA and Showtime Inc. I am receiving no profit whatsoever from the creation and posting of this story. Thank you.

A/N: Hi, I was thirteen when I originally wrote this story, recently I decided to re-write it, so it still will have the sorta dumb plot, but it will be better written! I promise!

Ch 1: Emily

A young girl ran down the sandy path, she looked around her, she put her hand to her head to block the sun away. "Captain come!" she shouted as loud as she could. Where was he? She heard a small bark from behind her; she turned and spotted her black puppy not far from her, digging.

The girl groaned. "Captain! What are you doing now?" she asked, walking over to the small puppy. The dog looked up at her, and then continued to dig. The girl pushed her long dark brown hair over her shoulders, out of the way. "Whatcha got there?" she looked down curiously. "What is that?" she reached into the hole and picked up a small artifact. She pressed a small knob that was located on top of appeared to be a small triangle. Pictures flashed across the screen rapidly, causing her to jump slightly. Suddenly one picture froze on the screen, she touched it and was suddenly…

----

"Chevron six locked." Walter announced.

General Hammond looked down at the departing SG team. This would be the third time this week they'd leave for another mission. Suddenly, what seemed like out of nowhere, a small girl appeared in front of the Stargate. "Who the heck is that?" he demanded.

Sam, who wasn't going with 'the boys' this time, stood up and looked down at the embarkation room and froze.

-

Teal'c was on the edge of the ramp, waiting to leave through the Stargate. When a young girl appeared in front of it out of nowhere. He surprised himself by acting so quickly. He quickly ran up the ramp and pushed the girl and himself to the ground just as the 'whoosh' shot out of the Stargate.

-

General Hammond stood in the control room, shocked. He reached down and picked up the phone next to him. "Medical team to the gate room!" he ordered. He slammed the phone back down. "How on Earth did she get here?"

Carter, who was still in shock, shook her head. "I have no idea sir." She said, before running down to the embarkation room to make sure both Teal'c and the girl was okay. "Teal'c! You all right?" she asked jogging into the room.

Teal'c laid on the ground for a short moment, as if to make sure he was. "I am fine." He replied. He slowly stood up and looked down at the young girl who appeared to be unconscious.

Jack shifted his weight and stared at the girl. "Was it just me or did she appear out of nowhere?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes sir…"

----

Sam walked into the infirmary, spotting Janet next to the young girl, she hurried over. "How is she?" she asked walking up beside Janet.

Janet turned to Sam and smiled. "She's fine. When Teal'c saved her, he pushed her down, slamming her head against the railing so it knocked her out. She might have a slight concussion, but other then that, she's fine."

Relief washed over Jack's face. "Good, 'cuz the 'big man' wants us to find out how she got here. We don't just get visitors like her everyday ya know." He smiled.

Sam just looked curious. "They found a small purple-gray triangle… something on her. It looks Asgard."

Jack frowned. "Not my favorite color mind you." He informed the room.

Janet raised an eyebrow and checked the young girl's pulse. She turned to see General Hammond walk into the room. "She's fine sir."

General Hammond nodded. "Major Carter? Sergeant Siler requests your presents in the gate room." He said. "Jack, you're mission has been detained until we find out how she got here."

Sam and Jack nodded together. "Yes sir." They quickly exchanged glances then followed General Hammond out of the room.

A few minutes later, a dark figure into the room and stood by the foot of the bed where the young girl slept.

Janet smiled. "Hey Teal'c, you okay?"

Teal'c turned to her and gave her a slight bow. "I am fine, thank you. How is she?"

Janet took a couple of steps closer to Teal'c. "She's fine, thanks to you. If you hadn't reacted so quickly, she wouldn't be with us."

Teal'c raised a brow. "I merely pushed her Janet Fraiser."

Janet smiled. "Well, in my book, that's called saving her life, but have it your own way." Janet smiled and put a couple of folders down on an empty bed. "Oh, hey, Cassie was asking if you'd help her move into her new apartment." She added with a small sigh.

Teal'c nodded. "You do not wish me to help her move?" he asked.

Janet smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just… she's just growing up to quickly. I remember the day we found her as if it was yesterday."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed, as do I." He said. "I should depart, have a pleasant day Dr. Fraiser." He looked down at the girl once more, then left, not knowing that the girl had seen him…

----


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this, and to the ones who reviewed! It's always nice to see how people react to new chapters!

----

The girl barely opened her eyes, and quickly shut them due to the brightness, she opened them slightly again to see a man standing on the edge of the bed where she laid. _Oh God, where am I? Who was the man? What's going on? _

-

Janet checked on Sergeant Siler who had walked into the infirmary not long ago, due to the fact that he had knocked over a shelf and the contents on it fell onto his back. She released him with instructions not to lift anything heavy for the next few days. She was about to take a lunch break and head over to the commissary when she heard a muffled groan. Turning to the mysterious guess, she noticed her eyelashes fluttering.

"Hey," Janet said with a friendly air while walking towards her. "How do you feel?"

The girl quickly sat up, looking around the room suspiciously. "Where am I?" she demanded.

Janet smiled. "You're in a base under a mountain, 'fraid that's all I can tell you darling, the rest is classified."

The girl slowly nodded, trying to remember how she had gotten there, but failed to find an answer. "Oh." Her forehead wrinkled. "My head hurts." She complained.

Janet nodded. "Yes, you umm… hit it when you fell, against some railing. Don't worry, it's fine."

The young girl frowned. "I- I thought… well, I remember a big black guy, he…" she trailed off.

"Yes, his name is Teal'c. He pushed you out of he way, just in time. He saved you." Janet said, crossing her arms and trying to keep a smile.

The girl stared up at Janet, puzzled. "He saved me? From what? What did he push me out of the way just in time?" she asked quickly.

Janet hesitated then shook her head firmly. "It's time for you missy to get some rest, okay?"

"No, out of the way of what?" she persisted.

Janet sighed. "That's classified as well."

The girl groaned and fell back. "Is EVERYTHING around here classified?" she demanded.

Janet nodded cheerfully. "Yep, pretty much."

The girl groaned against, just for the heck of it. "How'd I get here?"

Janet stared down at the girl. "We were hoping you could tell us that… do you remember how you got here?"

The girl shrugged. "Nope," she muttered. "What's your name again?"

Janet quickly collected her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, umm- I'm Janet, Janet Fraiser, Dr. Fraiser, or just Dr… and you are?"

The girl stared at her cautiously before deciding it was okay. "Emily."

Janet smiled. "Well, it's a very pretty name."

The girl nodded. "Thank you…" she whispered, snuggling back into the covers she had previously taken off. She began to fall back to sleep as she spoke. Janet turned to leave but stopped as the girl whispered one more thing. Janet raised a brow then walked out of the room.

----

Carter sat at the commissary table, with a fork in her hand, staring blankly at the man across from her. "I don't get it Colonel." She said shaking her head.

Jack scowled at her and shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. "How can you not get it? It's the perfect analogy!"

Siler looked skeptical at him. "The Goa'uld as the Simpson's… right..." he hid a small smile.

Jack glared at him. "Daniel would agree with me…" he muttered under his breath. "Teal'c! What do you think? I think it makes perfect since, just some other people that they call SMARTER then me don't agree."

Teal'c raised a brow. "I think the Goa'uld are better impersonated in Starwars by Dark Vadar or the Emperor."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You guys just don't get it…" he said shaking his head sadly.

Sam spotted Janet walked into the room, she motioned for her to come and sit next to them.

Janet nodded and began to walk towards them. "She's awake." She said, sitting down and snatching a carrot stick from Sam. Sam, Jack and Teal'c stood up, ready to leave. "Uhh- I mean, she was awake, she's asleep again." They looked at each other and sat down once more.

"Did you get anything valuable? How she got here?" Sam asked.

Janet shook her head. "She said she didn't remember, she did however, remember Teal'c… I also did find out her name."

"Emily." Janet replied, munching on the carrot. "Oh, and she'd like to know where her dog is."

Jack coughed, spitting out a piece of his bread. "Sorry… she brought a dog with her?"

Sam shook her head. "No, sorry sir, I didn't see a dog come with her."

Jack looked down at his food, disappointed. "So, what's it's name?" he asked cheerfully.

Janet looked up from her carrot. "Uhh- she didn't say."

Sam suppressed a smile. "I bet it's not Simpson sir."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" Jack said, annoyed.

"Hey, I thought it was funny!" Siler put in.

"Thank you." Sam said, now grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, well, you can't take his word for anything, he thinks everything is funny." Jack said.

Janet dusted her hands free from crumbs. "Okay, I'm heading back to the infirmary."

"I think I'll come with you." Sam said, beginning to follow Janet.

"Uhh- Carter?"

Sam turned back, a little confused. "Sir?"

Jack grinned. "I told ya you wouldn't eat a whole meal this week." Jack held out his hands. "You now owe me five bucks."

Sam smiled. "There's still tonight sir." She hurried to catch up with Janet.

"DOH!" Jack muttered slapping his knee. "Spoke to soon."

----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Janet and Sam entered the infirmary, to find Emily sitting up, arguing with a nurse. "I'm not tired! I think I've slept enough! Just- Janet!"

Janet walked over to the bed with Sam right behind. "What's the problem here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Dr. Fraiser, she won't rest!" the nurse complained, she looked as if she was going to start crying any minute.

"It's okay right now, go ahead and… do something else." Janet said.

The nurse nodded, she looked at Emily once more then walked out of the room.

Emily looked up at Janet, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…" she muttered.

Janet nodded. "It's okay. Emily, I'd like you to meet Major Samantha Carter, Sam, this is Emily."

"Hi major." Emily said shyly.

Sam smiled. "Call me Sam." She moved closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "So, how old are you?"

"Me?" Emily asked, surprised.

"No, I'm talking to Janet… of course you!"

Emily grinned. "I'll be twelve in a week." She said.

"Okay, so, how'd you get here Emily?" Sam asked, staring into her eyes as if she was trying to tell if she was lying.

"I don't know!" Emily said seriously. "All I remember is, I was walking my dog, as usual, I let him run off for a few minutes, I called him, he didn't come, I found him digging something up, I picked it up, it was some kind of a rock or something th-" she was cut off by Sam.

"This?" Sam asked holding up the purple-gray triangle device.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, anyways, then I saw a bunch of pictures, I found a circle stone or something, it looked cool, then I found myself here with some big dude charging at me."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that was Teal'c." She smiled. "Thank you." Getting off of the bed and walking over to Janet. "So, is she even human?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, as far as I can tell, I have to wait until I get the rest of the scans before I can be sure…" she said. "Did she tell you anything else about how she got here?"

Sam shook her head. "No," she replied as she began to fiddle around with the device. "Not really, she said… she said that she touched something, pictures…" she trailed off.

Janet looked up at her. "Sam? What are you doing?" Sam didn't move a muscle, she stared straight at the small screen on the triangle. "Sam?" she asked, beginning to worry. Suddenly, Sam was gone… "SAM!"

-

Sam shook her head. "Whoa!" she jumped back as she found herself in front of the Stargate. She heard the sounds of guns coaching, she slowly turned around to find twenty or so guns aimed straight for her. And one very confused General. "It works!" she said happily.

-

Sam sighed. "I'm really sorry sir, I didn't even know it would work. Next time I 'play' with technology, I'll let you know first."

General Hammond. "Thank you Major, dismissed."

Sam nodded. "Yes sir." She turned and left the room.

-

"It works sir!" Sam said happily. "I-"

"I wasn't aware that it worked, Major." He said sarcastically.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry sir." She said. "I- I just think… never mind."

Jack nodded and picked up the small device and began to toss it back and fourth in his hands. "So, how does it work?"

Sam quickly reached over and rescued it from him. You press this and pictures appear on a screen, you focus on one and it will take you there."

"Hmm… cool," Jack muttered. "Okay, well, I'm going to go check on the kid, wanna tag along?"

Sam shook her head, not looking up from the device. "No, I need to run some tests on this sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the room…

----

Emily sat on the bed, looking positively bored. "Doc F? May I please get up now, please?" she begged, her hands clasped together. She crawled onto her knees. "Please, please, please?"

Janet looked over at her. "No!" she scowled.

"Good mornin' campers!" came a cheery voice from the doorway.

Emily looked up at the stranger walking into the room. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

Jack smiled and came closer; he leaned closer to her ear. "Your worst nightmare…"

She grinned. "No, really, who are you?"

Jack smiled. "Name's Jack… I hear your Emily, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied. "So, what are you? A general or something?"

"Nope, not exactly, Colonel Jack O'Neill, at your service." He saluted her. "So, where'd you find the stone anyways?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "In Giza, where else?"

Jack shook his head. "Never been to Giza before."

Emily stared at him, astonished. "Are you serious? You have never been there? I practically live there! I-" she said when she was interrupted by a loud speaking throughout the SGC.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"

"Excuse me," Jack said before hurrying out of the room. He hurried towards the control room and stared down at the screen. "Who is it?"

Walter waited for a single. "It's SG-5 sir." He announced.

"Daniel's team…" Sam added hurrying into the room.

General Hammond nodded. "Open the iris." He ordered.

Walter nodded and opened the iris. Staff blast filled the air below. Jack hurried down to the embarkation and watched anxiously for the five men to appear. A Jaffa entered and the guards quickly shot him down. Suddenly the men appeared in the room; they quickly fell down to the ramp. "CLOSE THE IRIS!" Daniel shouted.

"Close the iris!" General Hammond shouted, he quickly ran down to the embarkation room to see Jack helping Daniel up. "Dr. Jackson, are you alright?"

Daniel nodded and touched his arm. "Just a little scratched up sir, I'll be fine."

Sam and Teal'c ran into the room, looking worried. They saw Daniel standing, looking well enough. "Daniel!" Sam called, hurrying over to him and giving him a small hug. "I'm glad you're okay, what happened?"

"Hey Sam, Teal'c, Jack… good to see you all again, it seems like for-" he stopped when he heard a gasp. Turning to his right, he saw a young girl standing not far behind Teal'c, looking unbelievably like someone he knew… "Emily?" he asked in shock.

Emily stared wide-eyed at him, not moving for a moment, she looked over him, yep, it was him… "D- Daniel?"

Daniel gave a half smile. "What's going on Jack?" he asked. Emily stared up at him as if he had three ears. Daniel looked bewildered. "Umm, guys, what's going on? Why's she here?"

Jack stepped between Emily and Daniel. "You know her?" he asked, gesturing towards Emily.

Daniel nodded then shook his head slightly. "I knew her parents, and well, I sorta knew her. Her parents supported me even after my 'pyramid' speech. After I had got back from Abydos, they had moved and I-"

"We thought you were dead." Emily blurted out, sounding sad and disappointed.

Daniel snapped his attention to Emily. "What?"

Emily nodded, not moving her eyesight. "The government… they said that you had died, that you were dead, doing some secret archeology mission. Dad did everything in his power to try and find out what happened to you! And here you are! Alive! And you never once contacted us to let us know you're okay?" she shouted angrily. "NOT ONCE!"

Daniel cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, making her take a step back. "Emily, I thought it would be better if I-"

"Well you thought wrong! Or you didn't think at all!"

Janet came rushing into the room. "Emily! What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Emily turned to face her. "… I-" was all she managed to say before she hit the ground.

----


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room seemed to rush towards the small girl, laying unconsciously on the floor. "We need to get her to the infirmary!" Janet ordered, checking Emily's pulse. Teal'c nodded ever so slightly, reaching down, he picked her up.

"Wait! What happened? What's wrong with her?" Daniel began to ask, he jogged along with Sam and Janet towards the infirmary.

"She hasn't got all her strength back yet, she's still weak." Sam replied, pushing open the infirmary doors and holding them open for Janet, Daniel and Jack.

"From what?" Daniel demanded.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, hurrying into the infirmary so Sam would no longer have to hold the door.

"She fainted." Janet replied, not looking up from what she was doing. "Probably from all of the excitement."

"How did she get here?" Daniel asked, turning from one friend to another. "And where the heck are her parents?"

Sam looked up at him, she reached over and picked up the device she had previously sat down. "I don't know where her parents are, and she came here with this." She handed him the device.

Daniel didn't bother to look at it at first. "How long has she been here?" he looked down at what he was holding. "And what is this?"

"She's been her for a couple of hours."

"And I have no idea what that is," Sam said. "I was hoping you would."

Daniel shook his head. "No… this is all really… I'm confused." He looked from Sam to Emily.

"Join the club." Jack said, obviously still in his sarcastic mood, as always. But apparently Daniel wasn't, he looked over and glared at Jack. Emily began to stir slightly.

Teal'c stood as straight as ever. "I believe she is awakening." He said, staring down at the young girl.

Emily's eyes fluttered open. "Janet?" she asked softly. "Wh- what happened?"

"It's okay," Janet said in a soothing voice. "You're okay, you're alright."

"No I'm not…" Emily said in a quiet voice. "I'm back in this dumb bed."

Everyone smiled.

Daniel made his way around people to Emily's bed. "Hey,"

Emily looked up at Daniel's face, he didn't look that different, and you could defiantly tell he was the same guy except for maybe the hair… "We thought you were dead." Emily said, holding back tears. "I've never seen my dad so sad in my entire life. He did everything, and mean, everything in his power to try and find you. He didn't believe you were really gone." She rolled onto her side, facing away from everyone.

"Emily, you have to understand, look, I'm really sorry-"

"Please go…" she muttered. "Just go Daniel." She continued to stare at the wall. Daniel stared at her, she wasn't the girl he knew long, long ago, she had grown up. He was about to say something, but decided against it, he turned and left the room. Jack and Teal'c quickly followed, while Sam stayed behind and explained what happened…

----

Sam was in her lab, trying to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't seem to. She looked up at her clock and sighed. She stood up and walked out of the room, she was going to see how Daniel was doing.

"Hi," Sam said, walking into his lab, she walked up to his desk filled with all kinds of things, such as papers, artifacts, ect. Daniel sat at his desk, picking a daisy apart.

"Hey."

"So," Sam said, placing her hands on top of the desk and cleared a section for her to sit on. "How'd you meet Emily's parents?"

Daniel sighed and pushed up his glasses, throwing what was left of the daisy into the trashcan he turned to her. "We met at college, we both… really wanted to be archaeologists. John…her father, and I were partners, we did everything thing together, digs, the works. And then he got married, but we were still really close, and then they had a little girl…"

"Emily." Sam put in.

"Yes, Emily…" Daniel continued. "I baby-sat her a lot you know. His wife was an archaeologist too. They supported me even after my theory on the pyramids. Of course he didn't believe it. He risked his reputation for me. Archaeology was their life, I couldn't ruin their names in the academic world."

"So, that's why you never contacted them? You were afraid they'd want to get together again, and you'd ruin their name?"

Daniel nodded and sighed. "Yep."

Sam hesitated. "We need to contact her parents, Daniel."

Daniel looked up. "Oh… yeah, umm- John and Mary Brown, they were both born Amish, so they don't pay taxes or anything. So, finding them will be difficult."

Carter shrugged. "It's better then nothing, we'll find them I'm sure."

Daniel smiled. "Of course you will…"

Jack poked his head into the room; he spotted Daniel and Sam and took a couple of steps into the room. "Daniel, old doc Fraiser says you haven't been checked out yet, you should go do that before she makes you."

"Oh… right." He muttered, both him and Sam stood up.

"I should go anyways, have a lot to do." Sam said, giving Daniel a small comforting smile. Knowing he probably didn't want to go back to the infirmary right now.

"Oh yeah, Carter, General Hammond wants to see you in his office." Jack added.

Sam nodded. "Thank you sir." She quickly headed down the corridor.

_Hate the word 'sir'…_ Jack thought, disappearing around a corner.

----

Janet walked over to Daniel with the test report in her hands; she was reading it over for the second time. "Well, you're fine. You lost a lot of blood, but other then that, you're as good as new." Janet gave him a small smile.

Daniel nodded. "So, I can go right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Janet nodded. "But be back around 9:00 tomorrow."

"Okay…" Daniel said with a sigh. "See you tomorrow then." He hopped off of the bed and stood there, holding one hand onto the bed, to support him.

"Daniel?" Janet asked. "Are you okay?" He began to nod but fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly the infirmary bustled with activity.

----


	5. Chapter 5

_Why did they put a curtain up between Daniel and I? What's going on? What's wrong with Daniel?_ Emily asked herself as she stared at the curtain that separated her from Daniel, although she was still mad at him, she felt really bad…

-

Sam walked over to Daniel's bed. He looked pale, well; at least not his usual color, but you couldn't really call it pale… "How is he?" she asked as Janet walked over to her.

Janet shook her head. "I'm not sure, I still don't know what happened to him, he was fine one minute, passed out the next. I don't know what's going on. I have to wait until his MRI's and blood tests come back."

Sam nodded. "Yeah…"

"Janet? Sam?" a small soft voice asked from the other side of the curtain.

Janet and Sam exchanged glances before making their way over to Emily's bed. "Yes?" Janet asked in a sweet voice, really hoping she wouldn't bring up the subject 'Daniel', but she knew that would be very unlikely.

"Is… is Daniel okay?" she asked softly, feeling a little awkward. She had just been mad at him, but now she was about to cry.

Janet looked over at Sam once more before answering. "He's doing great!"

Emily looked into Janet's eyes. "No, seriously." She looked towards the curtain once more. "How is he?"

Janet peeked over at Daniel, hoping there was a good explanation for what happened to him. "I don't know sweetie," she answered honestly. "I wish I did. As soon as I find anything out, I promise I'll tell you, okay?"

"Alright." She agreed.

Sam took this time to bring up a new topic. "Emily… just exactly where are your parents? We need to contact them."

Emily's expression changed, her face went from concerned to annoyed. She shrugged. "On a trip somewhere." She rolled over to face the wall, hoping they'd get the idea that she didn't want to talk.

Sam raised an eyebrow, normally she would continue to ask questions, but she knew Emily wasn't having the best of days today, so she let it go. She followed Janet away. _Dad and mom are going to be so happy once they find out that Daniel's alive. Then maybe we can get on with our lives… _

----

After much thought, she decided to do it. Emily looked around the room cautiously, before jumping off the bed. She tiptoed her way over to Daniel's side. He looked okay, except he was hooked up to a couple of machines, which gave her the creeps.

She heard someone walk into the room; the footsteps were coming straight for her! Not thinking, she automatically looked for somewhere to hide. She spotted a closet and made a dash for it, she jerked open the door, slid in and quietly shut it once more. She let out a sigh of relief, that was close.

She suddenly began to feel tired once more… she looked around the small room for something, spotting a shelf of blankets and pillows, she decided to make herself a small bed. She snuggled into the covers and fell asleep…

----

The SGC had never lost a little girl before, it was an uproar. After not being able to find Emily in the first hour, General Hammond assigned everyone to a team, and he did mean everyone, that meant the cooks, et. Teal'c and his team re-search the infirmary that Janet had insisted she was not in. Teal'c opened the door to find the young girl sound asleep on the floor, buried in blankets and pillows.

"Dr. Fraiser." He called quietly.

Janet looked up from explaining to a guard what happened. "Yeah?" she began to jog over to him.

Teal'c motioned to the child. "I have found her."

Janet gave a sigh of relief; she never thought she'd be this happy. "Ahh, thank so you much Teal'c! I'll go inform General Hammond that we found her. Could you please carry her to the bed?"

Teal'c gave her a nod before picking up the small child. He placed her on the empty bed, causing her to stir, he pulled a blanket up to her shoulders. "Sweet dreams Emily Smith." He whispered.

----

Daniel woke up with a splitting headache; he looked around the room to find it empty. What happened? He couldn't remember. He heard someone crying softly, on the other side of him. Daniel slowly stood up, making sure he could support himself before walking over to Emily. She was tossing and turning while she cried. Probably having some sort of a bad dream. He thought back to the days when he baby-sat her, even then she had bad dreams.

Daniel shook her, knowing he'd rather be waken up then to have to continue the dream. "Emily?"

Emily woke up right away, trying to catch her breath. She turned to Daniel. "Daniel… you're alright."

"Ahh- yes, I am. How did I get here?"

Emily shrugged, almost forgetting she was mad at him. "I don't know, but Janet was really worried about you. And you screamed really loudly once."

"Oh…" he said, looking around the room once more.

"I'm okay, but they still won't let me go yet…" she sighed and sat up, throwing the comforters off her.

Daniel crossed his arms, knowing she probably didn't want to talk about it. "So, where are you parents?"

Emily looked down, disappointed he brought that up. "Oh, on a dig somewhere, they won't know I'm missing."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't go with them, she should be gone for another two days or so… I think. Around there anyways."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"They know I don't like all that dumb archeologist stuff, they said I could stay behind at the hotel with my dog. It's beats staying bored all the time."

Daniel looked at her. "You got a dog?" he asked incredulously. "But John's allergic to them."

Emily shrugged. "They're never 'home' so he doesn't mind. And on those rare accessions when he is home, he takes some allergy pill. He was an early birthday gift from them. They probably thought it'd keep me out of trouble." Emily hopped off of the bed and looked around. "Where would they keep my clothes?"

Daniel thought about what she said… "Oh, umm, second drawer to the left." He said a minute after she had asked.

Emily pulled open a drawer, and there they were. "Thanks," she said, picking them up. "Now, where can I change?"

Daniel looked up at her, still distracted with his own thoughts. "Oh, umm, over there…"

-

A couple of minutes later…

Emily walked back into the room, wearing blue denim jeans that were tight and Daniel would never had allowed her to wear, and a plain red tee-shirt.

Daniel smiled, the sight brought back memories… "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like your mother?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Only about a million times." She hopped onto a bed. "So, what exactly is a Stargate?"

Daniel stared at her. "Uhh- it's sorta… like cl-"

"Classified." She finished with a sigh. "Just tell me Daniel, I won't tell a soul, I promise… please? Come on, for me?" she began to bat her eyelashes, hoping it'd work. But Daniel only shook his head. She glared at him and hopped off the bed.

"Emily…?" he asked. "What are you doing?" but she ignored him and stormed out of the room. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered. "Why me?" he groaned and quickly followed after her, as he whipped around the corner, he spotted Emily and Janet arguing, he quickly stopped, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"But Janet!" Emily complained. "I'm fine! I don't feel week at all! I can stand on my own! I'm okay!"

Janet sighed, she hated this job sometimes. "Emily, I-" she froze as she saw Daniel hurry around the corner. "Daniel?" her eyes widened, what happened? He was just sick a minute ago… "Why are_ you _up?"

"I feel fine," Daniel replied, looking into Janet worried eyes. But he was okay, he was sure of it, he felt completely fine!

"Get back to bed!" Janet ordered, pointing towards the infirmary. "Now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Daniel turned around and began to hurry down the hall, mumbling various threats.

Janet looked down at Emily – annoyed. "As for you young lady…"

"I'm okay! You know that! Please can I stay up? Please, please?" Emily begged, dropping to her knees, her hands clasped together.

Janet hesitated. "Okay, but! If you feel drowsy or anything, you come tell me right away, okay?" she hurried to the infirmary.

Emily stood there, frozen – did Janet just say she could go? She smiled widely and jumped up in excitement. She looked around, wondering what she should do. Emily began skipping happily down the halls, doing her best to not be seen by a guard, they just gave her the creeps. She poked her head into almost any door she could find, she opened another door and poked her head into, smiling, she spotted Sam behind her desk, running tests on the item she had brought back.

"Hi Sam!" Emily said cheerfully, entering the room.

Sam looked up, surprised to see her standing there. "Hey yourself, what are you doing here?"

"Err- I dunno… Janet said I could go… just found my way here I guess."

"Daniel?"

Emily shrugged. "I dunno."

Sam sighed and looked down, but after a couple of minutes of silence she looked back up. "Something I can do for you?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, is there somewhere where I can eat? I'm starved!"

"Umm, yeah, sure, there's a commissary on this level, okay, as soon as you leave this room, you go right, walk straight until you reached the end of the hall, Go right again then left and the closest…" she stopped upon seeing the young girls face. "Never mind, I'll go with you. I have a bet to win anyways."

Emily smiled thankfully. "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have blue jello would you?"

"Blue jello?" Sam asked, smiling slightly. "I guess they might have a few bowls for special people…"

Emily grinned. "Good."

After some somewhat early dinner and a couple of bowls of blue jello, Sam stood up, with a smug look on her face, feeling proud of herself. "I need to go see Colonel O'Neill." She told Emily.

Emily stuffed the last spoonful of blue jello into her mouth. "Can I go with you?"

"Yeah, sure, you can be my witness."

Not long later, Sam and Emily found Jack talking to General Hammond, as soon as they had finished, he turned to the two girls. "Yes?"

Sam smiled; she looked down at Emily before she held out her hand, awaiting the money.

Jack groaned as he pulled out a five-dollar bill and shoved it into her hands, he turned and walked away without another word.

Emily giggled loudly, as she followed Sam back to her lab. "Do, do you like Jack?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Sam looked shocked at first, but then slowly smiled. "Maybe…" she said and kept on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"Emily?" Sam asked as she looked up from the device Emily had found.

Emily slowly turned around from the computer game she had been playing. "Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked. "Won't they be worried?"

Emily turned back to the computer screen and began to continue her game. "I don't know for sure. I didn't ask them. They went on some archeology dig… they won't even know I'm gone yet…" she began to press the keyboard's keys viciously.

Sam gently put the device down; she shoved her hands into her pockets and walked over to Emily. "Why wouldn't they know you're missing?"

Emily paused the game with a small sigh. "'Cuz, they'll be gone for at least another two days or so."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sam asked.

Emily shrugged. "Because I don't like going on hunts and digs, it's so boring! But that's all my parents ever do… So, I stayed at the hotel with my dog. They don't like me very much, because I don't like archeology, I disappointed them."

"I don't think that's true, I'm sure your parents love you more then you think they do. Just, some parents have a harder time of expressing it." Sam said with a small smile, to try and cheer up Emily.

"Yeah, right… it might be for some parents, but I can tell one someone doesn't like another person…" Emily said, looking down.

Sam saw a tiny teardrop escape the girl's eyes. "Well, I'm sure-"

Suddenly Emily gasped. "I hope Randy is taking care of my dog!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Randy?"

Emily blushed. "The hotel owner's son…" she admitted, not really knowing why.

Sam grinned. "Who is… cute? Gross?"

Emily blushed again. "Cute, he's very cute…"

Sam laughed. "Go Emmy!" she shouted, happy that Emily was back to being in a good mood.

Emily glanced around. "Shh! Sam! What if someone hears you?"

"Hears what?" Someone asked from the doorway. Emily and Sam quickly looked up to see Daniel and Jack standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Emily's got a boyfriend!" Sam said, the girl blushed even harder; she buried her face into her hands and screamed out of embarrassment.

After they finished teasing the poor girl, Sam looked down at her. "Emily… don't you have school?"

----

"Mozambique."

"M-O-Z-A-M-B-I-Q-U-E." Emily replied with a hopeful face.

Sam smiled. "Yep, good job. Okay, here's a hard one. Spell superstitious…"

Emily licked her lips nervously, although this wasn't a real school or anything, it felt like one. "Umm, okay, here goes… S-U-P-E-R-S-T-I-T-I-O-U-S."

"Yes, good job! High five!" Sam said as she gave Emily a high five. "And you only missed three words, that's not bad."

"Well, how would I know how to spell Naquadah?" The girl demanded.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Wow! It's nine-forty!" She announced. "Time for bed."

Emily looked glared playfully at her. "Party pooper…" she muttered under her breath. "I don't have to sleep in the infirmary do I? I mean, I love Janet to pieces, but not in there…"

Sam smiled. "I understand. Yeah, you can have your own room…"

Emily grinned. "Great!"

----

The next morning at breakfast…

Emily pushed around her scrambled eggs on her plate, with her fork. She was unbelievingly bored. She looked up watching Jack and Sam fight over something she wasn't quite sure was… "Hey," she interrupted, causing them both to turn her way. "Sorry to bug anyone, but I was wondering, do you think it'd be okay if I contacted my parents? You know, to let them know I'm okay, just in case they came back early or somethin'."

Jack shook his head and looked down. "Nope, sorry, you can't do that. You're not allowed to go anywhere near the phone, is that understood?"

Emily stared at him, surprised, she had no idea he'd ever tell her 'no'. "But-"

"Emily…" Sam said with a small smile on her face. "This is the Colonel's odd since of humor, he'd fooling around with you. Of course you can contact your parents!"

Emily sighed; she had fallen for one of Jack's humorous jokes. "Thanks."

"Hey! Carter, you gave it away, I had her there for a minute!" Jack complained, he turned to Emily. "Did you know you're so darn gullible?"

"No I'm not…"

"You know what, gullible isn't in the dictionary." Jack said as he picked up his toast and shoved it into his mouth.

Emily stared wide-eyed at him. "It isn't? Why not?"

Jack dropped his toast and began to laugh, Sam joined him, she covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit out her cereal.

"What? What did I say?" Emily asked, looking horribly confused.

"You see Carter? I told you!" Jack said, with his biggest smile he had all year.

"WHAT!" Emily screamed.

Sam cleared her throat. "The colonel was joking with you again… gullible is in the dictionary."

Emily glared at Jack, leaning over the table, she whacked him hard.

"Hey!" Jack complained, scooting away from her. "Goodness!"

Emily got up and grinned. "Be right back," she muttered as she rushed off.

Sam watched as she disappeared out of the room, she turned to Jack and grinned. "She's a neat kid."

Jack smiled. "That she is, Carter."

A couple of minutes later, Emily walked back into the room, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked, curiously.

Emily looked down. "The little girls room." She muttered quietly, hoping Jack wouldn't hear.

"Oh." Sam said looking down, embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, Emily decided to ask the question that weighed heavily on her mind. "Can… do- do you think I'd be allowed to go on a mission with you?" she asked shyly.

Jack and Sam exchanged glances. "No." they said simultaneously.

"Well, then, could I go on a planet you've already been on? One that's like, safe? So I wouldn't get hurt… it's not like I'd sure if I got kidnapped by an alien or anything."

Sam shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think so, but you'd have to ask General Hammond…" she said, Jack nodded in agreement.

Emily hesitated. "So there's really no point in asking, is there?"

Jack and Sam exchanged glances again. "No."

Emily let out a sigh and kicked the air with her foot. "Bummer," she muttered. "Okay, just wonderin', how do you know I won't tell people about the Stargate? I could sell the story and become rich." She then quickly added. "Not that I would do anything like that, of course."

Sam shook her head. "We don't," she said simply.

Daniel quickly jogged into the room. "Sam, Jack, you almost ready?"

Sam nodded, pushing her remaining food away; she stood up and quickly left the room.

"See you later Emms," Jack said as he stood up, he rubbed her head before disappearing out of the room.

----

Thirty minutes later… Emily walked into the control room, just in time to see SG-1 before they departed. She walked next to General Hammond and waved goodbye to Sam, who waved back. "SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond said. Jack nodded and fixed his cap before heading out, which brought a smile to Emily's face.

Emily sighed to herself and quickly left the room. What was she going to do on the base? It wasn't exactly the best place for a kid to play in. It was going to be a long day without SG-1. She wondered around the base, trying to find something to do. She felt like she was some inspector, trying to find a problem.

After ten minutes of being completely bored, she decided she'd visit Janet. Or at least try, she still didn't really know the base very well. She began to wonder around the corridors, looking for the infirmary. After another ten minutes, she gave up and asked directions from a guard.

As soon as she saw the familiar looking doors, she began to question herself. Did she really want to go in there? She shrugged to herself and pushed the doors opened. "Hi Janet!" she said cheerfully, spotting her right away.

"Why, hello, Emily. What's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Janet put down whatever she was working on.

Emily shook her head. "I feel fine, why?"

"I just didn't think you'd come in here unless you didn't feel well, no matter, anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, do ya think anyone on this base has something for me to do?" she asked eagerly.

Janet paused for a moment. "Umm, I think the Colonel might have a playstation hidden somewhere…"

Emily looked up at her, about ready to hug her. "Do you think he'd let me play with it?"

Janet looked at her, unsure. "I don't know, you'd have to ask General Hammond, he's the one who took it from Jack."

Emily sighed. "I don't think he likes me very much…" she said despondently

"Who? Jack?"

"No, General Hammond."

"Oh! Well, go on. Don't be shy." Janet said with a small smile.

Later that afternoon…

Loud noises could be heard coming from Colonel O'Neill's quarters, along with words like… "Shoot! Man that sucks, cheater, stupid ps", Many people came to talk to Emily, or was just walking by and ended up playing a round or two of 'Need for speed'. Emily had won every game, except for the one with General Hammond that is…

"How'd you get so good?" she demanded as she steered around a tough corner, barely missed hitting his car.

"Playing with my granddaughters," he muttered from the side of his mouth, he was too much into the game to even blink.

She grinned at him and the two spent a companionable hour before they left to eat dinner. SG-1 came back early since it had begun to rain fiercely. Emily was more then happy to stay up and watch the Simpson's with Jack before going to be at the early hour 2357.

----

The next morning…

It was a bright and cheerful morning, everything was nice and peaceful… "CARTER!" … or at least to some people.

Sam quickly entered Jack's office, with a worried glance around the room, she spotted Emily, who was smiling sweetly at Jack, as if she was trying to prove something. "Sir?" she looked from Emily to Jack.

"Will you _please _take this little monster and show her where the phone is?" Jack begged.

Sam smiled. "Certainly sir." She replied cheerfully. "Come on, Emily."

Emily's grin grew bigger. "Audios Jack! See ya later!" she hopped off his desk.

"Little monster." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes, walking over to him, she kissed him. "Yes daddy, I'll be good."

Jack's eyes widened at the insult. "Hey!" He called indignantly.

Emily shrugged. "Tough." She called before dashing out of view.

Jack sighed and laid his head down. "I feel old." He muttered, to no one in particular.

Sam nodded. "Join the club," she said with a laugh before following Emily.

----

"Hello? Umm… may I please speak to Mr. or Mrs. Brown please?" Emily asked. "They're in room 123, this is Emily, their daughter."

There was a short pause before the person on the other end responded. ""Emily? Is that you?"

Emily's brow wrinkled. "Randy?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Oh my God! Emily! Where are you? Where have you been? You're parents came home early; they're so worried about you! They thought you ran away, they've called the police and everything!"

Emily paused, not sure what to tell him. "Umm, I had to do something, something very important, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'll be home tonight."

"Thank God!" Randy said relived. "Are you okay? Where exactly are you?"

Emily nodded, before realizing he couldn't see her. "I'm fine, thank you. I can't tell you where I've been. How's captain? Did he come back to the hotel?"

Randy grinned. "Yes, he's fine, he's a smart dog."

Emily smiled. "Good, don't forget to tell my parents that I am safe and I will be home tonight. And thank you Randy for watching Captain… I gotta go, see you tonight!"

"Okay, and Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're okay."

Emily's smile grew bigger. "Thank you." She said before she hung up the phone, she turned to find a small group of SG-1 staring at her, with smiles plastered to their faces.

"Oh, Randy…" Sam said in a singsong voice.

Emily was instantly on the defense. "It was nothing!" she shouted. "I just-… I was just like… and then-"

Daniel shook his head. "Emily, Emily, you're digging yourself a hole dear."

Emily glared at the small group. "Why do you guys always pick on me?" she asked in a whining sort of voice.

They all glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's because the fact that you're the best one to pick on, and we already used our picking skills on someone else." Daniel said, before he turned and walked away.

Emily frowned before a small evil smile spread across her face. "Oooh, what about you and that nurse Kelsey?" she yelled after him.

Daniel froze and whipped around. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Her smile grew bigger and she turned to Sam. "And Sam, you and Jack…"

Sam raised her hand in mock of protest.

"Alright, alright!" Emily cried. "I surrendered, gosh, picking on a little kid, I see how you all are."

Sam smiled down at her, wondering where they'd be right now if they hadn't been fortune enough to meet her. "Yeah, well, we still love you."

Emily smiled. "Aww, don't I feel special?" she sighed. "Umm, Sam, I need a ride to Egypt, do you think it's possible for you to arrange a flight for me?"

Sam smiled. "I think I can do better then that…"

----

"I never thought I'd ever ride in a yet!" Emily squealed as she twisted in her seat to look out the window. "I mean, it's so beyond amazing! Look how high we're up! We're like… like… this is so awesome!" she turned to Sam.

Sam grinned. "Glad it pleases you, your majesty." She said in a humble tone.

Emily instantly adopted a lofty air. "Oh, it's tolerable I suppose. Not what I expected at all."

"Will you two please cut it out?" Jack snapped.

Sam and Emily turned to him, ready for a fight.

Jack's eye grew wide. "Not you two!" he said defensibly. "Teal'c and Daniel." He turned and looked back at the two fighting men, who were arguing about the TV. Teal'c calmly pushed Daniel onto his seat and inserted STARWARS EPISODE III into the DVD player.

Sam gave a small sigh. "Again?" she whispered quietly, that only Emily and Jack could here.

Jack sighed back. "I've seen it about a dozen time, you've what? Seen it two or three times?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope, four actually."

Jack rolled his eyes; this trip could not get over soon enough. "So, Emily, you're parents are meeting us there, right?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I didn't tell them what happened to me. Oh, and Daniel? I didn't tell them anything about you, you know, because that would be a little creepy."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, it's probably better if I explain it anyways."

Emily nodded and looked out the window. "Yeah,"

----

Emily peeked out the window as soon as they landed; she saw two small figures running towards the jet. Emily smiled. Her parents actually seemed like they wanted her back. She unbuckled her buckle and followed Sam down the plane aisle. They all waited impatiently for the door to open before they walked outside.

"Emily!" A youngish woman called from not far away from them. "Oh my god! My baby!"

"Mom!" Emily screamed, dashing over to her and pulling her into the tightest hug ever. "I missed you so, so much mom!"

"I know, oh my god. Where have you been young lady? The hotel called us and told us that you hadn't returned from your walk. Do you know how worried we were? They found captain, but there was no sign of you."

Emily instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry mom."

Her mother held back her tears. "I'm just happy you're okay. That's all that matters in my book."

Emily nodded, and turned to her father standing behind her mother. "Daddy!" she squealed, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey baby." He said softly, moving some of her hair out of her face. "I'm so glad to see you."

Emily nodded, causing a tear to spill. "Me too." She wiped it away. "I'd like you to meet some people…"

Her father nodded, he turned to SG-1 and began to thank them, as soon as he saw Daniel however, his face paled. He took a couple of steps back. "Am I seeing things?" he asked hoarsely.

Daniel shook his head. "No John. I'm real… I'm here."

"Daniel?" John asked. "Oh my god. I thought you were dead."

Daniel hugged him. "I know. I'm sorry."

Emily's mom stood there, shocked. "Daniel?"

Daniel nodded.

She shook her head once again and pulled him into a hug. "We've really missed you Daniel." She said quietly, taking a step back.

"I know, I'm sorry about that, I-"

She stopped him before he could say anything else. "I'm sure there's a reason why you didn't contact us. Why don't you tell us what you've been doing with yourself for the last eight years?"

Daniel nodded. "Well, it's a long story…" he began as he walked away with the two of them.

Emily smiled as she watched them leave; she turned to Jack, Sam and Teal'c and gave them all hugs. "Jack, Sam? I hope you both get what you want. God knows you deserve it!" she said before running after her parents.

Teal'c turned and boarded the jet. Leaving Sam alone with Jack. They stood there with the wind blowing in their hair, wishing for something that couldn't be...

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey, let's go check out those pyramids…"

The end.


End file.
